


Chateau Wine

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Twelve Dancing Princesses, M/M, Not really sure what this verse will be about yet, There are more characters but they are untagged because spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Where EXO lives life, parties, have sex and murder under a pile of rocks.





	1. Wine Red Colour

**Author's Note:**

> That was a terrible summary but I haven't really decided where this story is heading yet so please bear with me while I sort it out. I was watching the Lotto music video and got really inspired to write a thing. Probably will be continued. This is my first time writing something based on Exo's MV so fun stuff. Also, the title for the first chapter is because when I first heard Lotto, I heard "Lipstick, chateau, wine red colour" XD Hope you guys enjoy!

Jongin tossed the white die onto the table carelessly. The dim lighting of the room did nothing to dull his golden skin and the glint in his eyes as he eyed up the masked players around the table. 

Jongdae laughed and raised his glass, clearly drunk as he cheered. He dropped his hand of cards onto the green felt and the smell of sickly sweet cranberry wine wafted through the air as the server poured more of the blood red liquid into his crystal glass. 

Minseok’s eyes darkened as he glanced at his watch. He was hardly paying any attention to the game, only occasionally taking a sip from his glass. The diamond encrusted watch lying casually beside his arm told him that it was near approaching three in the morning. He dropped his cards onto the table as Jongin reached out to gather the deck together.

“Still no word?” He was surprised that Jongdae even remembered that a mission had been sent out today given how drunk he was. He spared the younger man a glance, noting how his face remained as pale as death despite all the alcohol he has had to drink. 

The older gave a miniscule shake of his head and Jongin dealt the cards. 

//

The man in the white coat smirked under his mask in Baekhyun’s direction as he gestured for the cage to be opened. The cock was beautiful, tail feathers full of colour. Its beady eyes flicked back and forth as it strutted around the cage with its chest puffed out. The crown of feathers atop its head was garishly red under the purple lights. 

Baekhyun paid him no mind, choosing to study the ripples of purplish red the wine in his glass made. The man sidled closer to him as Kyungsoo’s chosen cock was placed into the cage, the man himself hiding a dangerous smirk. His chosen one was a pathetic looking specimen, all matted feathers and dull colours. Compared to the masked man’s beauty, it looked like the obvious loser. 

The more handsome cock squawked in protest when his competitor was set into the cage, reaching out his beak to poke at the pathetic looking rooster. A red gash opened up across his golden breast, crimson blood dripping onto the metal floor. With a scream, he lunged at the dirty looking competitor. 

Baekhyun smirked when the fight was over within minutes, the once handsome eyes dulling and crimson red staining the once gleaming feathers. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and the man scoffed, reaching into his back pocket. Before his fingers could even close around his weapon, the ground beneath him cracked open, the silver dancers around him darting away. 

Before he could scream, the ground swallowed him up. The silver masked dancers returned to their places, looking as if nothing had happened. Baekhyun smiled when Kyungsoo gave him a cocky grin and took a sip of his wine. This was the good life.

//

Everywhere was dark when his eyes fluttered open. There was the feeling of something heavy sitting above his eyes, blocking his sight. He tried to bring his hands up to remove it but he could not remove them from his back. He tugged again weakly, but they do not budge from where they had been bound behind his back with thick coarse rope that chafed against his skin. He could smell the metallic tang of blood as he shifted, legs kicking into another body by accident. 

He could not see but he heard a low moan of pain as he shifted away. The ball of fabric parting his lips prevented him from speaking but he grunted softly in apology. 

Where was he?

//

The wheels of the van squealed against the tarmac when Chanyeol took the corner too sharply but no one in the vehicle blinked. The red haired man grinned at the shock of adrenaline that hit him at the sudden jolt. The skin on his nose had been scraped off and he had slapped a band aid on it haphazardly after the fight. The other three in the van had all suffered some sort of injury but they barely mattered. Because they had gotten what they had come for. 

They were not far from their destination, a pile of dust coloured boulders in the middle of nowhere. As Joonmyun watched from the passenger seat, slightly dazed from being thrown against a wall, Chanyeol pulled the rusty old van over in front of the boulders. 

“Yixing.” He muttered and said man climbed out of the vehicle without a word, walking over to the set of boulders. Through his blurry vision, Joonmyun smiled as Yixing began to dance. 

Slowly, with a horrible scraping sound, the ground beneath the younger man’s feet began to sink. Yixing did not seem to notice, his body fluid as he moved to the sound of imaginary music and his feet traced familiar patterns across the sand. The boulders behind him creaked and violet light poured from their cracks as they shifted open. Soon, they were wide enough for the van to pass through. 

Hair matted to his forehead with sweat, Yixing finally stopped dancing and Chanyeol drove the van through, squealing to a stop just before a gaping hole in the ground. The man stepped through the boulders and they slammed shut with a grinding noise. 

With a click, the van doors slid open and Sehun climbed off. He walked around to the back of the van where Yixing was standing, staring at the white doors blankly. He shot the older man a sympathetic look and with a wave of his hand, the doors flew open. 

The three bodies lying in the van were still but Yixing could tell that one of them was awake. He moved past Sehun quickly and his fingers curled around the neck of the tallest man. The man jerked and went still. 

Sehun raised his eyebrows and tugged the smallest man out. He heaved the body easily onto his shoulder and walked over to the edge of the pit. 

Closing his eyes, he jumped. 

Yixing swore under his breath as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the tallest body, pulling him out of the van. 

“He’s fucking heavy.” The red haired man gasped and Yixing glared at him. 

“You take him.” He let go of the man’s lower body and Chanyeol staggered, muttering curses under his breath. He leapt into the pit with no hesitation, bringing the body with him.

As Joonmyun hefted the weight of the last man in his arms, he could feel him stirring awake. Yixing’s fingers were around the man’s neck before he could speak and the figure slumped back down. The older was still slightly astonished at how aware his friend was of human bodies. He reminded himself to never get onto Yixing’s bad side as they brought the body over to the pit. 

“Minseok’s going to kill us.” He muttered after a quick glance at his bloodied watch. Yixing shrugged and together, they leapt into the abyss with the body between them.


	2. White Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I got sort of bored working on fest fics so I decided to write a quickie. Nothing very interesting happens here but I guess this is sort of to introduce them? A little more? I still haven't got a clue where this story is going so please just subscribe and come along for the ride as I figure out exactly what this story is going to be about.

Jongin cocked his head, glancing away from his cards when the double doors swung open, a cloud of white light bursting in. The masked players at the table did not turned from their hands of cards, focusing instead, on beating the tanned man. Or trying, to beat him. 

Minseok raised an eyebrow and made a show of looking at his watch. His grip on his cards tightened as the tall man stalked up to him. 

“You’re late.” He said slowly and condescendingly, as if to a child and the man bowed his head. 

“We, ah, ran into some, shall we say, difficulties.” The man ran his tongue over his lower lip and ducked his head. Minseok cocked his head to the side, gazing at the man with mock surprise. 

“Let me guess. How badly did you trash him?” He asked and the red head’s eyes darkened with excitement. 

“Hyung, your hand please.” Jongdae interrupted and Minseok turned back to the game, throwing down an Ace. 

“Go clean yourself up.” He muttered dismissively and the man slipped away into one of the tunnels. 

//

Yixing settled himself on a perch just outside the room where he could see every single one of the three prisoners. He had done his job well as they did not stir for a very long time. 

He hummed a soft tune, tapping his slender fingers against the stone walls in a rhythmic pattern. 

He had changed into a white cotton sweater that was slightly too large for him and the sleeves extended past his wrists to cover his hands. His dark hair was losing their straightness and falling back into soft waves across one eye. 

The look made him seem so soft and innocent as he watched the prisoners intently, picking up changes in their bodies as they slumbered. 

He probably could have gone down to the other levels to enjoy himself after the mission but he very much preferred his solitude. And he enjoyed the quietness as the levels were always full of noise and bright, vibrant colours. 

The room he was in was not very large, made entirely of cobblestone. There was a little balcony that led out into the night air and moonlight streamed in, lighting up the little room. The three prisoners laid on the cold floor, still bound and gagged and blindfolded. 

Yixing raised an eyebrow when he heard the heartbeat of the tallest man pick up speed, indicating that he was waking. He watched him stir weakly with a bitter taste in his mouth from his little alcove, making no move to move over to him. 

“Hmmpgh.” The man struggled to sit up, bound hands shifting and trying to get a good grip on the ground. His head twisted and turned as he tried to make anything out against the black fabric covering his eyes. 

His lips were pink and swollen around the ball of cloth Yixing had wadded into his mouth and he looked terrible with his mussed up hair and bruised cheek. 

As Yixing watched, orange flames started to lick up his arms towards the coarse ropes that wrapped around his wrists. He chuckled softly and the man’s head turned in his direction.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He leapt off his perch, footsteps echoing on the stone floor as he walked towards the prisoner. 

“Hmmmph?” 

“The ropes were doused in gasoline.” The flames died immediately. Yixing smirked to himself. He reached out and took a handful of the man’s golden hair, tugging hard. The man whimpered in pain, trying to twist himself out of Yixing’s grasp. 

The brunette watched him struggle with cold eyes.

“You can’t run away now, _Yifan_.”

//

Joonmyun grumbled as he tugged his designer watch off his wrist. The watch face was crusted with blood and was unusable. A perfect waste. Although it would be child’s play for him to get a new one, Joonmyun had grown attached to that one.

After all, Kyungsoo had been the one to gift it to him. 

Speaking of Kyungsoo, he needed to get down to the lower levels to see him. He stripped off his bloodied shirt and tossed it into the fire pit. His pants went in next and his pin striped blazer last. 

He encased himself in a giant water ball, using the water currents to clean and wash all the dirt and grime off his body before redressing in a simple white knit sweater and blue pants that went well with his hair. 

Picking up the gasoline bucket that sat next to him, he tossed the contents all over his ruined clothes. 

_Snick!_ Went a match and he watched in satisfaction as the fabrics went up in flames. Orange and yellow fire licked at the base of his boots as he turned to go and find his boyfriend. 

//

Sehun cracked his neck lazily as he stepped into the room. His eyes lit upon Jongin, who had abandoned his cards and had a white masked lady in his lap. She had a flirtatious smile on her face as he reached for his wine glass. 

Sehun flicked his wrist and the lady flew out of Jongin’s lap and onto the floor. Jongin’s head jerked up and he smiled.

“Hello, Sehunnie.” 

The servant on his left poured another glass of wine that Sehun accepted before plopping himself into Jongin’s lap. He was quickly tugged down for a kiss as Jongin wrapped his arms around him.

“Get a room.” Jongdae snickered behind his hand of cards and Sehun rolled his eyes towards him. He tossed a handful of poker chips onto the table and plopped his glass onto the table. Minseok barely raised his eyes from his cards to watch him leave the room, most probably to look for Baekhyun for a fuck.

“I’ve missed you, Sehunnie.” Jongin mumbled as he picked up his abandoned cards and Sehun dropped his head to nuzzle at his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He missed him too.


End file.
